playstationallstarsfanfictionroyalefandomcom-20200214-history
Dan (Dan Vs.)
"The Bubonic Plague was bad! This is an atrocity!" - Dan after the destruction of his car. Dan is the main character of the Dan Vs. animated series and one of HighLifeCola's DLC characters for Playstation All-Stars Battle Royale. His in-game rival is Edd . Biography REVENGE IS A DISH BEST SERVED IMMEDIATELY! Dan is a small short tempered man who wants to get revenge on anyone or anything that wrongs him, mainly destroying his car. His partner he has to help him with his revenges is Chris, his best friend since childhood. Dan ha a kitten he calls Mr. Mumbles, despite the fact that it is actually a female. Mr. Mumbles is one of the few things that Dan cares for and he often uses her to help him with his missions. THE LEGACY OF DAN *''Dan Vs. This Game'' *''GO FAST'' Opening TBA Rival Name: Edd Reason: TBA Connection: Both are fictional characters that are named after their creators. They are also very protective of their belongings: Dan being protective of his car and Edd being protective of his coke. Ending TBA Gameplay Dan is a good all-rounded character with a variety of moves and attacks. He is a good choice for beginners. *'Basic Melee Combo - ' - Dan punches the opponent twices and kicks them to send them flying. *'Knuck Punch - ' or + - Dan punches the opponent with brass knuckles, sending them flying. *'Human Spring - ' + - Dan grabs the opponent by the feet and lifts them into the air. *'Groin Kick - ' + - Dan kicks the opponent in the groin and knocks them over. *'Air Punch - ' (midair) - A midair punch that sends the opponent flying. *'Air Knuck Punch - ' or + (midair) - Dan performs his knuck punch in midair except this time, he will gain some vertical distance. *'Air Human Spring - ' + (midair) - Dan presses his hands in the air above him, harming anyone he hits. *'Ground Stomp - ' + - (midair) - Dan travels towards the ground and stomps it, hurting all around him. *'Longbow Shot -' file:btn_triangle.png - Dan will fire an arrow from his bow at his opponent and makes them fall to the ground. *'Bin Lid Throw -' or + file:btn_triangle.png - Dan will throw a bin lid like a frisbee at the opponent and will send them rolling on hit. *'Lighter Throw -' + file:btn_triangle.png - Dan will throw his lighter through the air and when it lands it will explode, creating a line of flames. *'Gladiator Zap -' + file:btn_triangle.png - Dan will zap players by the end with his gladiator stick. *'Air Longbow Shot -' file:btn_triangle.png (midair) - Dan will fire his bow in midair. *'Air Bin Lid Throw - ' or + file:btn_triangle.png (midair) - Dan will throw his bin lid in midair. *'Air Lighter Throw -' + file:btn_triangle.png (midair) - Dan will throw his lighter in midair. *'Air Gladiator Zap -' + file:btn_triangle.png (midair) - Dan will zap opponents with his gladiator stick in midair. *'Chris Crisps - ' - Chris gives Dan some food he was snacking on and he will gain some AP. *'Lethal Kitty - ' or + - Dan lets Mr. Mumbles travel along the ground and any opponent she comes across wil get a scratching. *'Chris Boost - ' + - Chris gives Dan a boost into the air and he will harm opponents as he travels upwards. * Chris Counter - ' + - Dan uses Chris to shield himself and as soon as someone hits Chris, Dan will counter the opponent with a surprise punch * '''Air Chris Crisps - ' (midair) - Chris gives Dan food in midair. * 'Air Lethal Kitty - ' or + (midair) - Dan releases Mr. Mumbles in midair. * '''Air Chris Boost - + (midair) - Chris gives Dan a boost in midair. * Air Chris Counter - ' + (midair) - Dan uses Chris to counter himself in midair. (Throws) * '''Punch of Satisfaction - ' or - Dan will throw Mr. Mumbles on the opponents face to stun the and will deliver a massive punch that will send them flying. * 'Underneath You - ' - Dan throws a bunch of dynamite underneath the opponent and holds his ears as they explode and send the opponent into the air. * 'Rage Stomp - ' - Dan pushes the opponent to the ground and angrily stomps on them. (Trigger Moves) *'Item Pick-up - ' *'Block - ' *'Evade - ' + or (Super Moves) * 'Driving Accident - ' (Level 1 Super): Chris appears in front of Dan in his car and drives in front of him, killing anyone he runs over. * 'Maniac Explosion - ' (Level 2 Super): Dan will gather a pile of dynamite and explode them, covering a wide range and killing anyone caught in the explosion. * 'Spacecraft Attack - ' (Level 3 Super): Dan will get beamed up into his spacecraft and will go into first person view, allowing him to target opponents and shoot them. Quotes and Taunts Taunts TBA Quotes *'''Character Select **''"What took you so long?"'' **''"Finally!"'' **''"Alright, here's my plan."'' *'Prematch' *'Item Pick Up' **'"For free?" **''"Who would leave such a thing lying around?"'' **''"Alright!"'' **''"Does this do damage? LOTS of damage?"'' **''"No credit card this time!"'' **''"He he!"'' **''"Forget about payment! This is mine!"'' **''"This will help me win! Hahaha!"'' *'Using Driving Accident' **"Don't worry! You'll be fine!"'' *'''Using Maniac Explosion **'"Are you ready for this? 3...2...1!" *'Using Spacecraft Attack' **"Take this my enemies! Hahahaha!"'' *'''Successful KO **'"Sweet, sweet revenge." **''"Me Vs you: I win!"'' **''"That's what you get for messing with me!"'' **''"Success!"'' **''"Didn't even need Chris for that!"'' **''"Well, that was rather easy."'' **''"You lose! Ha Ha!"'' **''"That felt good!"'' *'Respawn' **"Grrrr..."'' **''"That's it!"'' **''"You're on my enemy list!"'' **''"Now I am really angry!"'' **''"Ohhh!"'' **''"I will not lose!"'' **''"I will have my revenge!"'' **''"Stupid competitors..."'' **''"Garrgh!"'' Intros and Outros Intros *'Today is a Good Day - '''Dan is sleeping on the floor next to an alarm clock when it goes off. He wakes up, throws the clock away in anger and stands up. *'Wake Up Call - 'Dan pulls off some fighting moves when a newspaper hits in in the face. He then pulls the newspaper off his face with a glum look. *'Too Busy To Notice - 'Dan is eating a burger when he looks up at the camera and takes a big swallow. *'Pet Support - 'Dan is stroking Mr. Mumbles when he lets her run off-screen and gets ready to fight. Winning Screen *'Mission Successful - 'Dan jumps up with his fists in the air and yells ''"Yes!" *'Good Being Crazy - '''Dan does an evil laugh. *'Too Happy - 'Dan is admiring his victory when Pinkie Pie comes out of nowhere and hugs him, causing him to suffocate. *'Best Pals - '''Dan has Mr. Mumbles in his hands as he rubs her belly and she purrs in delight. Losing Screen *If Using '''Mission Successful - Dan roars at the air in anger. *If Using Good Being Crazy - Dan kicks his car and then starts hopping around clutching his foot in pain. *If Using Too Happy - Dan is rolling on the ground, suffering from lactose intolerance. *If Using Best Pals - Dan is trying to get Mr. Mumbles off his face as she scratches him. Results Screen *'Win - '''Dan has his arms folded as he grins. *'Lose - '''Dan looks up at the camera with an angry expression. Victory Music *Generic *Sweet Revenge Minions *Chris - Reach Rank 8 with Dan. Costumes Jerk Dan in his regular JERK T-shirt. *Black Skin - Black shirt and white letters. *White Skin - White shirt and black letters. *Brown Skin - Brown shirt and green letters. *Red Skin - Red shirt and brown letters. Winter Dan Dan in his winter coat. *Green Skin - Green coat and black shirt. *Red Skin - Red coat and white shirt. *White Skin - White coat and green shirt. *Black Skin - Black coat and red shirt. Shakespeare Dan Dan in his Shakespeare costume. *Black Skin - Black cape and white nose. *Red Skin - Red cape and black nose. *White Skin - White cape and red nose. *Green Skin - Green cape and yellow nose. Gallery Winter Dan.jpg|Winter Dan Shakespeare Dan.png|Shakespeare Dan Dan For All-Stars.png Dan Portrait.png Category:Characters Category:Character Ideas Category:Playable Characters Category:Third-Party Characters Category:Dan Vs.